Saying goodnight
by CrazyHeCallsMe
Summary: I can't believe he would forget, we never forget this, its part of our everyday routine and he KNOWS I can't go to sleep without it...


**Saying goodnight**

I can't believe he would forget, we never forget this, its part of our everyday routine and he KNOWS I can't go to sleep without it, so why is he sleeping. I roll to the side, then on my tummy, I sigh in discomfort, no I can't do it, I just can't fall asleep! I looked at the time

"2:00am" I mumble then groan, well I've tried long enough, maybe I should just wake him up... Though he looks so peaceful in his sleep, but damn it Hikaru why didn't you wait for me to finish from the shower, I didn't take that long did I... Ugh ok, just remind him in the morning, he would have to make it up to you. Hm let's see what should I make him do, wait no I should be trying to sleep now, just close your eyes.

"2:40am" I whisper, has it really been that long, and why are my eyes open they were closed! I yawned loudly, I really do feel tired, I just want to sleep but sleep won't come. Five minutes have past already, why is it going so fast, at this rate I'm not going to get any sleep and we have a test tomorrow. That's it, I'm going to do it, I turn facing Hikaru who was fast asleep, his lips were slightly parted as he took in small breaths of air

"Hikaru" I said but he didn't move

"Hikaruu" still nothing

"Hikaru, wake up" I say as I gently shake him, now he begins to slowly awake

"Ne, Kaoru...what's wrong?" he asked sleepily

"I can't sleep" I replied

"Have you tried counting sheep" he says with his eyes still closed, I pouted

"Hikaru seriously" I said, making him open his eyes half way, well I guess it's better than nothing

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked as if he didn't know, doesn't he know? Do I really have to tell him, I look down deciding if I should

"Just tell me already" he says knowing I was having a debate with myself, I guess I should just tell him then

"Y-you didn't give me a goodnight kiss" I stated shyly, making Hikaru's eyes widen, then a grin made itself visible on his face making me blush.

"I'm sorry Kaoru" Hikaru said then wrapped his protective arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. I felt much warmer already, then he placed his lips on my forehead and gave me a gentle kiss, it made me feel more relaxed instantly and I smiled.

"Do you forgive me?" he whispers even though he knows I already have

"Hm I don't know, maybe another one would clear things up" I said playfully and he does his adorable chuckle that makes the butterflies flutter in my tummy. Hikaru put his hand under my chin and lifted my head so our eyes met, he had a smirk on as he leaned closer to my face, my lips instinctively parted slightly, waiting to feel his but instead he rubbed our noses together then gently kissed the tip of my nose,

"Now?" he asked and I chuckled

"What do you think?" I tell him copying the grin on his face, though his turned into a mischievous smirk as he said

"I think one more should clear things up" then captured my lips in a soft tender kiss, I think my heart stopped beating for a while, the things he does to me sometimes just isn't fair, too bad I enjoy them too much to tell him to stop, though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping he'd do it.

Once we broke apart we gazed lovingly into each other's eyes before I nuzzled in his chest, cuddling him as if he were a giant teddy bear... My teddy bear, only mine, I wouldn't give him up for the world.

"I forgive you" I barely whispered, even though I know he knew so it didn't matter if he heard it or not. Now my eyes closed by themselves and I couldn't open them even if I tried, the sound of his steady heart beating was lullabying me to a deep sleep. Ok, I'm glad I woke him up; there was no way I could have slept without it

"Goodnight, my little Kao-Chan" was the last thing I heard him say before I fell into the best sleep I've had for a while.

* * *

><p>um I know its extremely short but I hope you like it 'w' please tell me what you think of it?<p> 


End file.
